Hunted
by Alice Starr
Summary: Ellie Saunders is no ordinary vampire- She's a girl, even though everyone knows that all vampires are genetically male. Because of this, the king wants her head on a stick- the same one who killed her parents in front of her. *rest of description inside*


Description: Ellie Saunders is no ordinary vampire- She's a girl, even though everyone knows that all vampires are genetically male. Because of this, the king wants her head on a stick- the same one who brutally sentenced her parents to death when she was 7. Her gaurdian, Lark, seems to think that the only one who can help her is James Ren, a mysterious vampire who Ellie's never heard about before. But what happens when Lark is taken away, and Ellie is forced to convince Ren to help her retrieve him by herself?

**Authors Side Note: Well, hello there. This story belongs to Alicestarr and Ebayhaseverything. Thanks for reading: R&R please! (: **

Prologue

The chilling sound of the glass smashing into a thousand pieces awoke Ellie, shooting her upright in her bed. She heard her mother gasp and her father shout, "Hey!" She was confused, and her little ten year old mind could not comprehend what was happening. Curious, Ellie slid out of her barbie princess bed spread and climbed into her slippers, walking across the floor and into the hallway. Her father was still shouting, "_I'm sorry!_ Please just let them go, they didnt do anything!"

Ellie pressed her ear against the cold door. There was someone else there. She could hear them talking gruffly, growling and snarling. Her hand gripped the cold steel doorknob, slowly turning it and opening the door a crack. She peered into the room, and no one seemed to notice her for a second. Her mother was standing beside in the doorway to her own bedroom, her coral green nightgown dangling by her feet. Her father was standing in front of two men. They were about the same size, but she couldn't see either of the men's faces.

Her father spun around quickly, "Ellie?" He shouted, "Quick, Go-" His sentence was cut short as one of the men thrusts a spear though his somach, and pulled it out roughly. Her father looked down at the gaping hole in his chest, blood pouring out of his open mouth. Her mothers scream rang though Ellie's ears as he dropped to his knees, then to the floor. Blood began to puddle around him. Ellie did not scream, she did not cry. She didn't even breathe.

Ellie watched as her mother started to run towards him, the other man pulling a long sword out of no where, and, in a large arc, he swung it clean through her neck, sending her mother's head flying through the air from momentum, and rolling across the floor and hitting the wall. The head stood up right, and Ellie's mothers eyes were wide open, staring at her, the woman's mouth opened in a constant state of terror. The rest of her mother's body fell on top of her dads, blood seeping out the neck, adding it to the puddle.

Ellie still didn't scream.

One of the two men started to walk towards her. Ellie didn't move from her place in the doorway. He slowly walked around the dead bodies of her mother and father, bringing the sword- still slick with her parent's blood -high above his head, the silver of the sword seeming to sparkle in the light of the full moon, gleaming through the window.

The other man, still standing by the crashed window, barked something at him. The man advancing on her froze, and without looking back, said something. Ellie couldn't understand what they were saying. It seemed like a different language. Slowly, the man brought his arm down, but continued to walk towards her. Ellie was too afraid to move. The cloaked man slowly leaned down and was soon inches away from her face. He smiled, and Ellie saw he had two large, pointed yellow teeth, like the canines of an animal. His eyes, which Ellie could now see, were bright red. They darted back and forth, studying her face. He raised his hand slowly, and she shyed away from his touch. He followed her, his ice cold hand finally reaching her face. Ellie squeezed her eyes shut, biting the insides of her mouth. she felt the man touch her cheek. When she opened her eyes again, the two men were gone.

She stood on her tip toes to flick on the light. She slowly walked across the room. She reached the bodies, and looked down at them, again frozen into place. The blood trickled its way towards her, slowly painting her toes in scarlet thick liquid.

Ellie turned away quickly, and ran from the room, swinging the door shut behind her. She slid across her floor and jumped under the covers into her bed. Squeezing her eyes shut, she willed herself to go to sleep.

"It's just a dream." She said to herself over and over, until she drifted off into unconsciousness.

_It's just a dream._

_ It's just a dream._

_ It's just a dream._

It wasn't just a dream.


End file.
